Devils and Monsters: Ancil vs Guy
---- Somewhere in Japan Ancil Roux grumbled under his breath as he walked down the streets of Japan. A burger in hand he munched on it rather angry as he muttered something about getting decent service. Anyone who laid eyes on the man would either laugh or point and prod. His black cape was a bit much when he had no muscle, it almost drowned him, and some people accused him of cosplaying. Ancil did not understand the people here, maybe the heroes had got to their heads or something but no one seemed to fear him. Usually, a black cape was enough to scare a child away. Shaking his head he dumped his rubbish on the ground as he kept trodding on his way. This trip had been rather boring and he felt a bit homesick. At least in France, he was known to be dangerous, not something to be mocked about. "Oi, no littering. Can't you see the sign?" A voice called out from the side. A man with black hair dressed in his black coat immediately walked out from one of the side stores accompanied by two brutish looking men by his side. The man looked confident but weary, was it because he was with these supposed lackeys, or maybe there was the other reason to his smile. He abruptly pointed his finger to a sign, bearing a symbol of a trashcan on white background. "Best not cause any trouble around here, I hear there's a local you don't want to mess with." The man warned with a wink. Ancil turned around and smiled softly. "Uh... sorry," it was clear Ancil wasn't very good with his Japanese as his accent was thick with French and he looked at the sign. "I am sorry, I uh can't read Japanese," he repeated his apology and grabbed his trash, putting it in the bin. Part of him wanted to fight but he kept it settled down, this wasn't his town to fight with. "Is there trouble in this town, I did not know?" The man simply chuckled before shooing off his company to another direction, "Oh, not from Japan? Same here, the lingo here is a pain to learn but you'll get the hang of it when you begin." he said as he softly scratched the back of his neck. "There's a gang here that roam these parts, they like to keep order around here despite that being the police's job. They often get in conflict with law enforcement but only when they're lucky. My advice to you is that you don't walk alone, they sometimes count on numbers so try travelling in a group around here." Ancil thought about that for a second but waved him off. "Despite my looks, I should be able to handle myself but thank you for the information and anyways, got no one to travel within the first place," he laughed it off with a smile but he kept note of what he said. A gang could be trouble but then again Ancil himself was trouble. He wasn't planning on saving anyone anyways so order shouldn't be needed. With a wave, he went on walking but stopped to ask the man one more question, "what does this gang call themselves, in case I bumped into them and all?" "Don't worry about the name of the gang, I'd say you should worry about the name of the gang's leader. If you want to know the gang's name so badly, you could ask him if you get the chance." The man said with a smile before retreating back into the shop. At the end of the street where his company, who stood shadily near a lamppost whilst one of them was puffing at a cigarette. Ancil shrugged. The man had a fair point but his curiosity was one thing he went over to the man's company. He was a bit lost anyways. "Excuse moi, can you tell me where I am and how to get back to the city?" Ancil asked nonchalantly. The men didn't answer, but simply collectively point to a deserted street, which was strange since it was daytime. Although there was nothing that looked wrong with the street, there was an ominous, eerie atmosphere to it. Bypassers avoided the street with their dear life, women clutching onto their purses and kids they walked with, and men holding onto the briefcases and back pockets. However, there seemed to be a train station just on the other side that looked as though it was heading for the city. Both men walked back to their original accompaniment, leaving Ancil to decide whether he should go that way or another route, or simply ask someone else for directions Most people would be worried about a place like that but Ancil didn't really care and as he looked around most people seemed busy. Not knowing how Japan worked and it's routing Ancil walked on to where the men pointed out to him. He wasn't exactly scared but the ominous feeling seemed dot learned so Ancil kept an eye on him making sure not to drop his guard. What's the worse that can happen? he thought to himself as he curled up his lips. If anything he just looked like some lost teenager so hopefully, he would just be mistaken as someone a lot weaker than he really is. As soon as Ancil had entered the street, a loud crashing noise could be heard from the area that he had left. People were screaming and yelling as they begun to vacate the vicinity whilst some tried to see what was happening at the sight. A dust cloud formed just in front of the store that Ancil had met the black haired man, and from within its obscurity emerged a tall, bulky metal robot that towered over the many other citizens around. Bringing both arms outstretched to the side, the large robot immediately clapped its hands together producing a shockwave that shattered the glass of the buildings around it. Its three red eyes turned to face Ancil as the robot began making his way to the devil man, shoving aside any citizen who stood in his way. "Japan is lively," Ancil said aloud as he looked at the mess behind him. Ancil couldn't help but sigh, he went on a trip and trouble came towards him each and every time. Wendy will be throwing a fit once he gets homes. Diving to the side Ancil planned on just letting the robot do its own thing. He didn't need to get involved and he certainly didn't care what this robot was up too. Japan wasn't his place to protect. The robot, however, continued its way to Ancil before a loud, thunderous cannon fire rang throughout the entire area, deafening to those who were unprotected to the strong vibrations caused by the cannon shot. The cannons on the robot's back seemed to have fired a shot into the air, simultaneously making the robot stand firmly in place not too far from Ancil. The cannon shell that was fired out, however, was only shot into the sky for it to come back down again, seemingly pointed to target Ancil as it plummeted back to the ground, building its velocity and speed as it aimed to destroy both him and the ground he stood on. Ancil took a moment to watch the canon being fired. Maybe he should stop travelling everywhere, he seemed to only annoy the locals. Ancil dashed forwards towards the train station in hope to avoid the blast, he had no idea how massive these rockets were or how much damage they would do but he certainly didn't want to find out. "OI!" Ancil shouted trying to be heard over the chaos, "What's the big deal?" The bullet's position in the sky, however, began to move, precisely towards Ancil as he continued to move away. It was as if the bullet was following him the whole time. The robot continued to stay stationed in its place as it watched Ancil run, and the civilians who weren't deafened by the cannon fire began running away to let the large robot do its business. The force produced by the blast however was able to shatter the glass around his location, though brought no attention due to loud cannon fire. A period of silence followed after whilst the whistling of the descending shell progressively increased in volume the closer it came. Doing a quick pray that his wife won't find out about such an attack Ancil dashed towards a more enclosed area in hope that the robot wouldn't follow him to such a spot but that didn't stop the cannon fire. He was like a duck in the ocean and so he did the best he could by hiding in a metal bin nearby. "This is the dumbest thing I have ever done in my life..." Ancil commented as he braced for impact. The shells violently smashed right into the ground around Ancil, narrowly missing the bins and close enough to send the bin he was in flying off the ground. The collection of combined firepower caused the ground around to split and break as the explosive power managed to knock down the walls of a building nearby. Flying in the air Ancil questioned what he had even done to deserve this. Last time he visited Japan it certainly wasn't this excitable. Crashing back to the ground left Ancil in a bit of pain as he saw the bin be dented by the force. Kicking the bin lid off he crawled out of the bin and sighed. Standing back up he took his attention to where the robot that attacked him may be. If it went on it's hunt then Ancil couldn't stay in the form of a teenage boy for long. What sounded like more missiles slamming into the ground nearby, was merely the footsteps of the large robot figure clearly looking for the missing target. The force of its steps was feeling a lot more noticeable, meaning that it was getting closer. With the streets empty, it was easier to cause a lot more damage, however it would only mean that the battle should remain here to maximise the safety of the civilians. Feeling there was no other option Ancil stared down at the end of the alleyway. His eyes glowed a bright red and soon after his appearance changed drastically. The skinny teenage boy turned in a large muscular man which ripped his yellow t-shirt. His jeans and shoes fell apart for a different reason as no longer did feet exist on his bottom half but goat hooves. Lastly, two horns grew out of his head. This was Ancil's true form thanks to his quirk. He decided to call for hi enemy. "I'll ask again, what is your problem with me?" his voice was barely recognisable as the teenage boy form he had taken a while ago. Now it was deeper and had a level of emotion lost in it. The thumping sounds seemed to come to a halt, only to be followed with the sound of jet taking off from the ground. What came into clear view in the sky above was the robot figure overlooking the area, propelled into the air like a rocket. Scanning the area around it, the robot moved around slowly before catching Ancil in it's sight, something he made clear of as the rockets from its back shot out and moved to the now transformed Ancil.